


Riding Up The Ranks

by EggParty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Fighting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown keeps himself busy, with the majority of the Nemesis crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eradicons

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for a certain lovely Breakdown's Gal. B)

Breakdown could hear the showers running the the next hallway over from him. He was dirty and tired from working, and a shower sounded like an excellent way to relax to him. He made his way to the wash racks, passing by the others washing after a day’s work to find a spot big enough for him.

He relaxed under the stream of warm water, dust running off him and revealing the blue of his armor again. Lifting his arms in a stretch, he noticed a few eradicons standing at his stall’s entrance.

“Hey there,” Breakdown said, waving.

“Hi, Breakdown.” the one in front waved. “So… remember when you said if we ever needed anything, that we could come to you?” Breakdown nodded. The eradicons weren’t bad guys, and he always tried to let them know someone noticed their hard work. “Well, er…” the eradicon stepped into the shower, slipping his arms around Breakdown’s waist and pushing a thin leg between larger thighs. Breakdown took a partial step back, surprised by the sudden embrace. The eradicon let go. “I’m sorry, if that was too bold but I wasn’t sure how to a-”

Breakdown pulled the eradicon back to him, into a gentle hug. “C’mere, it’s fine.” He couldn’t see the eradicon under his chest, but he could feel him hug back. He looked at the other two. “Is it just him or can I expect you two to join us?”

Both hopped into the shower. Now it was crowded, but it was warm and comfortable. Breakdown chuckled, feeling himself warm up already just from the idea of three eradicons to have fun with. One dropped to his knees and nestled himself between Breakdown’s legs that he parted, while he lifted the smallest of the three up. Breakdown sat them on his chest, legs parted wide and hanging off the sides.

“Ah…” the eradicon gasped, modesty plates shifting away to reveal a valve, purple and red lights warming up. With hands on thin hips, Breakdown pulled them towards him and his tongue gently brushed against a glowing node.

He could feel as the other two eradicons fit themselves between his legs, a hand rubbing at the joints between his thigh and his hip, another rubbing at the seams of his panels and another at other seams in his plating. Hands were all over him as Breakdown licked at the valve in front of him, its owner’s hands holding onto his shoulders. His panels pulled away, thick spike springing out and warm water running down to his valve. Breakdown hummed, and it drove the eradicon on his chest wild, hips writhing in his grip against his face, panting and squeaking in their attempt to not make too much noise.

Breakdown moaned when he felt hands wrap around his spike. Whichever one of the pair on the floor had grabbed him didn’t have hands big enough to wrap completely around his spike, but they used both, pumping him slowly. His hands pulled the valve closer, entire tongue lapping against the entrance, dipping in to lick up the slick fluid there. He panted hard when he felt fingers slide into his valve, hips bouncing slightly against the wall as deft fingers worked his insides, in a clumsy and disorienting tempo with the hands on his spike that rubbed him faster and faster.

He came, voice cracking as he groaned and could feel the hands still on his throbbing spike. The valve on his tongue gushed, running down his tongue, open lips and down his chin and the thighs of the eradicon onto the top of his chest. He sucked in air as he flinched from the fingers in his valve still working him over, pressing and rubbing against sensitive spots inside Breakdown until another overload was pulled from him.

Breakdown pressed his back to the wall, breathing hard and sliding to the floor, legs parting wide and there was barely enough legroom but the three eradicons found room to pile in the space between his legs. One patted his inner thigh while the other two leaned against his legs, arms draped over his knees.

“You two are good with your hands.” Breakdown laughed breathlessly. “If you need me again for this sorta stuff, don’t hesitate to call me. So who and what is next?” The trio looked among themselves, shuffling to make room for one to climb into Breakdown’s lap. He curled one finger under their chin while his other hand pulled them closer until his spike was between them. It throbbed from the pressure between two frames. When the eradicon pushed his hips, rubbing against Breakdown how they could, he and the other two cons got the hint.

The con in his lap rubbed the head of Breakdown’s spike while the other two slipped their arms around him, fingers sliding over black and silver and diving into his valve. One rubbed his outer node in even, string circles while the others fingers slid in deep. Breakdown lounged on the stall floor, watching the eradicon under the shower head writhe in his lap, hips flinching and rocking from pleasure.

“Think he’s ready?” Breakdown asked, hand rubbing the panting eradicon’s hip.

“Please!” he gasped. “I-I’m ready, I want…” he rocked his hips a little more feverishly, hands rubbing Breakdown’s spike clumsily. The other two pulled their hands away, and the third gasped when they helped lift him. Breakdown took his spike in his hand, holding it at the ready. He rubbed the tip at the entrance, slicking himself against the smaller con.

The eradicon groaned as he sank onto Breakdown, wide spike stretching him wide. “Mmgh! Aahahha, aahhn,” he panted and sputtered. “Breakdown, Breakdown..!” One of the eradicons pushed his face into the neck of the one on Breakdown’s spike, nuzzling him there while the other’s hand returned to the space between his friend and Breakdown, gently grabbing the eradicon’s spike. “Mmmm, yes!”

Breakdown lifted his hips, drawing back and going again so his current partner bounced on him. Easy to do, and it left the eradicon a babbling mess. He held onto Breakdown, fingers digging for purchase in any seam in reach, riding Breakdown’s thrusts until he shook in climax. As he carefully stood up, lifting himself off the huge spike, Breakdown came and his overload spilled onto his stomach and was quickly washed away by the running water.

Breakdown sighed contentedly, entire frame sinking into itself. “Mmm, yeah.” he looked at the three faces that were just as content as his, focusing on the last eradicon. “You want a turn? It’d be a shame to miss out.”

The third looked to his two friends before Breakdown’s hand cupped him, under his spike and his fingers rubbing his entire valve. He was sticky wet, waiting for his turn. When Breakdown felt him quietly press into his hand, he bent a finger and slipped inside. The eradicon breathed in sharply, and he moved his finger gently, keeping his size in mind. He rubbed his insides, feeling around for a sensitive spot. When Breakdown found it, he curled his finger, pressing into it and getting a staticy squeal. He put his thumb to rubbing the outer node, and combined with curling into a sweet spot, the eradicon overloaded with a choked noise, so high from the pleasure it took him a minute to come back down enough to respond.

“Heh,” Breakdown chuckled. He helped the third eradicon back into the pile between his legs. “that was fun.”

“Thanks, Breakdown.” One of the trio said. “we needed that.”

“Don’t be afraid to need it again.” Breakdown laughed, reaching to turn the water off. “You and the others are always welcome in my bunk, provided Knock Out isn’t already there, okay?”

“When you said anything, you sure did mean it.” another said, lounging between huge legs. “We’ll get up when we feel our legs again, sir.”


	2. Insecticons

Breakdown wandered idly through the halls of the Nemesis. He could hear skittering in the walls. Insecticons, he’d been told although he’d yet to meet one himself. Nervous about it, since everything he had been told about them was edged with distaste. “They can’t be that bad,” he talked to himself. “exaggeratin’ like that. Feh.”

Turning around a corner, he froze. Something was in the hallway. Then Breakdown realized it was a someone. Someone in the hallway. Someone big. Bigger than him. Then something moved behind it. Two big someones, with red glowing visors. Before he could say anything they crawled up to him, sniffing and circling around him. One lifted up, chirring lowly as he settled onto Breakdown’s back, clawed hands holding onto him. Breakdown could feel how warm the guy on his back was, but was preoccupied with the other who was forcing his face into his crotch.

“H-hey there, slow down.” Breakdown said, hands held out to try to make some personal space.

“Youuu interfaced recently.” the insecticon rumbled. “Very, very recently.”

“You guys can talk.” Breakdown was amazed. Another surprise. Then he felt a hot spike pressing against his leg. “...You also, uh,” He shivered when the insecticon in front of him licked his front panels, long thin tongue lapping at seams. “well.” he said, clearing his throat. “I am not saying no, but is there a chance of going somewhere... m-more private?”

When the insecticon on his back put more weight on him and the one in between his legs forced his whole face into Breakdown’s thighs, that was answer enough. But he was already heating up, he knew he was close to not caring if they made it to a private room or not, anyways. His gunmetal panels pulled away, and his spike pressurized, jutting out and the insecticon at his legs wrapped his thin tongue around it several times. Breakdown couldn’t see the insecticon under his chest, but he leaned forward, parting his legs and holding onto the spines jutting out of the back of the one licking him.

He felt hands on his inner thighs, pulling him apart and he felt tight in his core knowing his valve was more exposed. Breakdown could feel the insecticon spike poking and prodding his valve, pointier than most spikes he’d come to be used to and it was a surprising difference. When it slipped inside, Breakdown groaned through a clenched jaw. The girth grew fast as more of the spike was pushed into him, spreading him wide.

“Hmmgh,” Breakdown moaned lowly. “you’re big.” he wasn’t used to spikes this size, and he found himself quickly enjoying it. The insecticon started thrusting roughly into Breakdown, while the other constricted his tongue and started to pump. “Hhah, hhagh, ahh…” The tongue was strong, tight and warm and Breakdown came on that insecticon’s face after a few minutes of tugging. He gripped spines tightly, the one behind him still rutting away into his valve at a steady but rough pace. Clawed hands dug into his back and waist, holding onto him tight as the thrusting got rougher. Breakdown clenched his jaw, trying to avoid making too much noise. 

He yelped when the insecticon he was leaning on wriggled out from under him, and he held out his hands to stop from colliding with the floor while still being fucked from behind, the insecticon not missing a beat. He gasped with each thrust, holding himself up with just enough strength to not be forced into the floor.

He hummed when he felt liquid heat spill into his valve. The insecticon chirped loudly as he overloaded into Breakdown, clinging tightly. Breakdown pulled on the flooring, trying to pry himself from the insecticon’s grip. He wouldn’t let go, and when the other tried to force his face into Breakdown’s equipment again he had to lift one hand to swat him away.

“Don’t move!” the insecticon nearly roared at him. “You will get hurt. Do not move.”

Don’t move? Breakdown stayed still, thinking what the insect could possibly mean when he felt the spike in his valve grow thicker. It grew tight, tighter than before and more than he’d ever experienced. He winced, taking the advice and staying still. Another surprise. Breakdown rested his head on his arms, looking at the one insecticon he could see.

“Do you still feel okay?” he asked. Breakdown nodded. This encounter was just full of surprises, and he was slowly deciding that this last one wasn’t all that unpleasant. Tight, different, he wished there was more thrusting, but not bad. He felt more spill into him, and he groaned. How was the insecticon not done yet? He could feel the bug-like creature shiver against him, jerking and claws scraping lightly against his blue and grey armor as he overloaded again and again. It was only a few minutes into this that Breakdown realized maybe he should have kept count.

Eventually, the pressure in his valve faded, and the insecticon pulled away. Breakdown could feel all the transfluid held in him spill out in an even stream, think and hot as it pooled onto the dark floor. He panted from feeling it exit his tender hole, taking a full minute before he closed up and used the wall to pull himself off the floor.

“Not bad.” he said to the pair. Breakdown felt that if these different qualities were known, maybe the rest of the crew wouldn’t have described them with the disgust they have.


	3. Dreadwing & Skyquake

Breakdown was startled when Skyquake pinned him to the wall, sharper hands grabbing his and holding him tight. “Hey, Breakdown.” he said, before kissing him roughly. “I’ve got a proposition for you.”

“Does it have anything to do with that kiss?” Breakdown asked. “If so, you’ll need to do better, ‘cause that was awful.”

“Dreadwing and I want you for a night for interface.” he said. “Everyone else is either not to both of our tastes or unwilling. Sometimes both.”

“No eradicons? No insecticons?” Breakdown asked, brow arched. “Why me?”

“Mostly because we believe you can handle both of us at once.” Dreadwing said, appearing from behind Skyquake. 

“I won’t say I’m not interested.” Breakdown said, and Skyquake let go of his hands. “I’m just a little surprised at the offer. I wasn’t expecting something like this before lunch.”

“Think it over for the day.” Dreadwing said. “We will be in our room after 2100 hours. Meet us there if you accept.” Skyquake gave him another kiss, before he parted away and followed after his blue brother.

Breakdown kept himself busy through the day, thinking over the offer. It didn’t take long to decide to join them, but then he was left with so much waiting that he found himself in the hallway connected to their room early.

“Hello?” He called through the door, and it slid open with a hiss of air. Their room was dim, but he could see Skyquake lounging on the bed in the back while Dreadwing welcomed him inside.

“Punctual. I’m glad you accepted.” Dreadwing said, and Breakdown thought he caught the slightest start of a smile on his face. Breakdown heard the door shut behind him, and settled onto the bed by Skyquake who was quick to roll onto his knees and pull him into a kiss. He bit his lower lip, and didn’t let go when he laid back again, pulling Breakdown on top of him while chuckling lowly. 

Breakdown situated himself, wiggling his hips and moving his legs to get comfortable with Skyquake’s legs on either side of him. Top was not a place he often found himself, but he was flexible enough metaphorically to roll with the two jets and their whims. His hands were on his cockpit glass while the jet’s hands were on his hips, rubbing seams and bends in his armor.

When he felt hands on his back, Breakdown twisted at the waist to see Dreadwing fit himself behind him, hands pressing to his shoulders and sliding down to hold him at the waist. Skyquake’s hands cupped Breakdown’s face and pulled him back, and he rolled his hips up into the blue bruiser.

Breakdown moaned enthusiastically, lolling his head to one side while Dreadwing’s hands slid forward, dipping down and Breakdown’s panels pulled away for him to grab his spike. He gave a few pulls, until Skyquake batted him away.

“Me first.” he said, more panels pulling away and rolling his hips again. “C’mon, Breakdown.”

Breakdown reached between them, grabbing his spike and guiding it into Skyquake’s valve and the short worry of ‘is he wet enough, should have checked first’ didn’t last. Skyquake was well off and ready for hard fragging. He jerked his hips, pushing in deeper and deeper and listening to Skyquake purr and gasp drove him to keep going. Jerking became even and confident thrusting, sliding in and out of that hot slick valve.

“Mmgh, Skyquake…” Breakdown moaned softly. “Ohh, yeahhh…” He stopped when Dreadwing pushed on his back, bending him forward into Skyquake. “Mmh? Wh-”

“Shh.” Dreadwing hushed. He was careful with his talon-like fingers as he ran them over Breakdown’s valve, wet and warm and he pushed in a few times. Breakdown heard a soft click and felt something broader and warmer than fingers press against him. He caught on that it was Dreadwing’s spike, and arched his back to angle himself. With hands on his hips, Dreadwing pushed in smoothly, pressing Breakdown into his brother who let out a squeak of a moan from underneath. He fully situated himself inside Breakdown, before he started with short thrusts.

Breakdown started to time his thrusts with Dreadwing’s, who worked with Breakdown’s pace into Skyquake who was writhing and moaning, hands clinging to pieces of Breakdown’s shoulder until he climaxed, overloading hard. Breakdown went still, finishing second despite the doubled attention on his frame and filled Skyquake’s valve. 

He held himself up, arms shaking and panting hard while Dreadwing picked up his thrusts, pistoning away until he overloaded into Breakdown, enough coming that some of it ran down his thighs. Dreadwing pulled away, rolling to the corner of the bed. Breakdown pushed himself up, his gunmetal hands pushing thighs wider and watching as his transfluid gushed out Skyquake’s valve, pooling under him.

Breakdown moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed to give Skyquake room, but found Dreadwing pulling him. He found himself being situated in between his legs, his back to Dreadwing’s chest, nearly laying down with his arms draped over royal blue thighs.

Skyquake rolled over and moved on his hands and knees in between Breakdown’s legs. “We are not done with you yet, grounder.” he said. “There’s still something else I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.” Breakdown found this ‘something else’ was Skyquake’s tongue at his own valve, tip flicking away at the sensitive node under his spike, at the apex of his valve entrance. He shuddered, hands gripping Dreadwing’s legs and his legs twitched at each good flick, every perfect motion that sent a charge up his spine.

“He likes it. You’re doing well.” Dreadwing commented, hands rubbing Breakdown’s shoulders. He huffed and panted, arms too weak to bring his hands up to cover his mouth and muffle his sounds. He twisted as Skyquake lapped at his sticky, sensitive valve entrance, fingers pushing in and pulling at the rim in time with precise flicks of his tongue that send Breakdown crashing into another overload, going stiff between the twins with a static-filled moan.

He breathed hard, desperate to get cool air into his overheated frame, completely collapsed in Dreadwing’s lap while Skyquake sat across from him, smiling. “You’re welcome back anytime, Breakdown.” Skyquake said. “You’re real good… for a grounder.”


	4. Knock Out

Breakdown stretched out on the bed, arms over his head and arching his back. It felt good to get a chance to relax. When he rolled onto his side, the lights dimmed and in the door he had shut stood Knock Out, leaning against the frame. “Hey there, big blue.”

“Knock Out,” Breakdown perked up, catching the look in those red optics. His hand rested on his hip, he could hear Knock Out’s engine humming as ground his hips once into the doorframe. “...Why don’t you bring that over here?”

Knock Out took a few graceful steps, hands on his hips sliding up his waist and over his chest. “Mm, mm mm.” he hummed. “I’ve heard you’ve been busy.”

“I’ve always got time for you.” Breakdown said, rolling onto his back and sitting up against the wall as Knock Out stepped up, standing on the end of the bed. Knock Out’s personality made him so much bigger than he was. 

Knock Out grinned devilishly as he crouched, hands on his knees pulling his legs apart in a flash before he rose again, hands sliding up silver legs as his hips moved and engine revved. Breakdown bit his lower lip, grinning at the showing off. He crouched again, parting his legs the same as before, this time rocking side to side with his hands over his panels. Breakdown reached to touch, but had his hand batted away. “Ah ah, not yet.” he said, laughing. He dropped gently onto his knees, gyrating his hips while his arms reached behind him over his shoulders. Knock Out moaned quietly, optics locked onto Breakdown’s intense staring and both knowing they were enjoying themselves.

When Knock Out rolled onto his back and spread his legs, head tilted back to catch Breakdown’s reaction, he was sitting forward and put a hand on either side of Knock Out, leaning in carefully to kiss him. Knock Out laughed in the kiss, licking Breakdown’s lip as he pulled away.

“I loved the show.”

“It’s a work in progress. Thanks for the input.” Knock Out smiled, rolling over under Breakdown to sit up on his knees. “Sit back, again.” He had his hands on the broad blue chest, gently pushing Breakdown back. He lifted a leg and straddled Breakdown’s thighs, wriggling his hips against him. Breakdown huffed, heating up and pushing his hips into Knock Out, panels sliding away and his spike pushed its way between them. Knock Out gently wrapped his sharp fingers around him, giving gentle and slow strokes. Breakdown shuddered as he inhaled, spike throbbing in his partner’s grip.

“Mmgh, Knock Out,” Breakdown laughed as he breathed hard. “I can’t t-take much more teasing. Please…” 

“Don’t worry.” Knock out grabbed Breakdown’s hand and kissed the scratched knuckles with a smile. “I’ll take care of you.” Knock Out’s panels pulled away with a click and his own spike jutted out. He moved his hips, pressing his spike to Breakdown’s and holding both together in his hand the best he could. He stroked them both, even and slow pulls and Knock Out could feel the heat radiating off Breakdown. He could feel Knock Out’s frame growing warmer too, and he cupped his hands around Knock Out’s hips, his hands needing something to touch.

Breakdown panted and gasped at every perfect touch, every pleasurable glide and the twitches he could feel from Knock Out’s red and gold spike. “Hhah, Hagh, yeahh,” he panted. “right there, ri-right there! Knock Out RI-” Breakdown overloaded, heavy gushes of transfluid running down his spike and over Knock Out’s fingers, pooling on his stomach. Knock Out kept pumping, going faster in a chase after his own overload. When it hit, Knock Out groaned, completely still except for his hips twitching as his transfluid mixed with Breakdown’s, a mess added to his hand and his blue partner.

Knock Out hummed as he came down from his high. When he could tell Breakdown had come down back to Earth as well, he made a show of licking his fingers clean. When he was done and it was clear Breakdown still needed more time to recuperate than he did, Knock Out busied himself with wiping Breakdown’s abs clean. “You came a lot, for someone so busy lately.” He said.

“I’m a big guy.” Breakdown said, reaching to pull Knock Out into a hug. “Thank you, that was amazing and unexpected. You don’t have to go back to the lab, do you?”

“I don’t have to, why?” Knock Out asked. The answer came in Breakdown holding him tighter, rolling to his side and curling up around the red mech and sighing contentedly. Knock Out settled in, ready for a nap himself.


	5. Soundwave

Breakdown was cornered while Soundwave’s face replayed video footage of him. Specifically, of him interfacing with several other crew members on different occasions. “I’m not entirely certain what you want, er, sir.” Breakdown tried not to stammer. “Is this punishment? Blackmail? I’m sorry for breaking regulations, sir and whatever pun-”

Soundwave let out a mix of sounds, forming the sentence ‘Frag me.’ from two other voices.

“Frag? Me? You?” Breakdown never suspected the silent Decepticon to be interested, despite realizing he had no reason to think that of him. “Are you sure about me? I’m sure you could f-”

“You.” Soundwave formed with another soundbite. “Now.”

“I’m a lot bigger than you, Soundwave.” Breakdown said, worry on his face. “I could really hurt you.” Breakdown had no time to react before Soundwave’s tentacle-like cords sprung loose, strapping around wrists and ankles, throwing him to the wall then pulling him to the floor before lifting him off the ground. Breakdown pulled out of instinct before he calmed down and looked at Soundwave. “...Alright. You made your point. I guess we can frag sometime.”

“Now.” Soundwave repeated with a different clip from earlier, using Megatron’s voice this time. “Now.”

“Here?” Breakdown glanced around, catching Soundwave nod. The deck was silent and completely empty and although common, Breakdown knew from the eradicons that some hallways here had heavy traffic. “If you’re sure.” Breakdown decided to not argue with a mech who could use Megatron’s voice to make his demands known.

Soundwave parted his legs, moving in between his thighs to grind against him, one closed panel against another. Breakdown grunted, his weight heavy on his arms and legs but Soundwave curled some of his cables under him, pushing against his back. Breakdown closed his optics, he wasn’t able to see much of what Soundwave was doing on the other side of his huge chest, and focused on touch.

Thin fingers trailed along seams in his armor, holding him steady as he grind himself against Breakdown. He felt himself being lowered, and Soundwave moved to stand with one leg on either side of one of his thighs. He pulled his panel away, and soundwave didn’t miss a beat, although Breakdown thought to himself that he must have done his manually for it to have happened so immediately after him. Thin fingers pressed at his folds, spreading what fluids he was already making, poking curiously otherwise. Breakdown grunted, and tried to push into the touch, but that was when Soundwave pulled his fingers away. He huffed, his body was heating up fast from being restrained and exposed and unable to see what was coming.

He felt something warm and slick press against his valve, sliding against him. Soundwave rolled and flicked his hips, pressing his valve to Breakdown’s. He pressed hard, making strong even strokes, and Breakdown could make out the feeling of Soundwave’s external node. It was big, it didn’t feel normal, but by Primus did it feel good.

Breakdown was a heaving and panting mess, twitching in his bonds while Soundwave moved at the pace he wanted. He could tell Soundwave was going to overload any second when his grip suddenly became too tight, squeezing his armor with strength enough to leave dents. His own moaning drowned out the groaning of his armor being crushed while Soundwave fell totally still. Breakdown felt a slow but sure amount of heat coat his valve and dribble down to drop to the floor. Breakdown clenched his valve, he still hadn’t come yet and he was burning with the need to reach it.

Soundwave gently lowered him to the ground, and drew back his cables. One slid across his thigh and abs to brush against his valve, stroking , prodding, and brushing in different patterns until he decided one movement was the right one to bring Breakdown to climaxing. Soundwave stood statuesque as his cord moved against his valve and node until he reached his overload, gushing onto the floor.

Soundwave was still even has he drew the rest of the cable back into its housing, closing his panels finally with a sharp _snkt_.

He blurted out a Starscream soundbite. “Clean that up.”

Breakdown pushed a palm to the side of his head, a crooked smile and still dazed from his dissipating charge. “Yes, sir.”


	6. Megatron

Breakdown walked nervously to the command deck. Megatron had called for him, and he couldn’t decipher the tone in his leader’s voice. It wasn’t angry, but strong and loud and it had made him anxious. He hesitated at the door before he pushed them open and walked through. “You called me?” he asked.

“Breakdown! Excellent.” Megatron turned, sharp grin on his face. “I have a proposition for you.” Breakdown stood silently. Choices weren’t something Megatron liked to give others, purposefully or otherwise. “I find myself with extra energy today. Fight me, and you can have one request. Anything you want, no rules, feel free to ignore any regulations you have yet to break.”

“What if I lose, sir?” Breakdown asked. he was a big guy, but Megatron was something else.

“Are you not confident in your abilities?”

“No, I’m confident in yours.” was Breakdown’s answer. Megatron laughed boisterously.

“It does not matter if you lose.” he said. “I can make requests anytime of anyone I choose. I’ve simply decided to allow my most respected subordinates have a chance at the same privilege. However, the privilege must be earned. Do you accept?”

A chance to ask for anything. While nervous, Breakdown convinced himself that this wasn’t a plan to kill him. Megatron didn’t have an endless supply of seasoned soldiers. 

He could think of what to ask for later. “Let’s fight.” he said, shaking his arm as he deployed his hammer. Megatron let his sword lose mid-charge, and the clash of weapons rang through the command deck. 

Eradicons and vehicons scattered, some evacuating while the two crashed into one another. Breakdown kicked a leg, stumbling Megatron enough to smash into him with his hammer and into the floor. He jumped on him, legs on either side to prevent Megatron from rolling away, too close for a strong enough strike for either of them. Snarling, Megatron grabbed Breakdown where he could, pushing his opponent off and rolling with him. Breakdown spun on his heel, hammer colliding with Megatron’s jaw. Breakdown froze, believing he’d gone too far but Megatron charged at him with no change in him. No sudden attempt to kill him, no anger. The strike was just part of the fight, truly no holds-barred.

Megatron slammed into Breakdown, ducking under the hammer and bashing into his side, toppling him. It was Megatron’s turn to pin down his opponent, raising his sword and bringing it down. Breakdown twisted to the left, barely missing it and twisting to the right, another close call. He pulled a leg between them and used all his strength to pry Megatron off him.

He stood up and watched as Megatron panted, wiping energon off his bleeding face, flicking his wrist and sending drops to the floor. Breakdown was already losing energy needed to continue. Megatron packed a real punch, no surprise there.

Breakdown took a breath, raised his hammer and charged again. Megatron held his blade up defensively, and the hammer bounced off the metal, ringing and vibrating up his arm painfully. Grunting, Breakdown raised his hammer arm only to slam it into the floor to get rid of the buzzing.

“Come now, Breakdown.” Megatron spoke deeply. “Do you not want the chance to request anything you desire?” Megatron lunged, and Breakdown knew he wasn’t made for speed; He braced himself, and Megatron kept running until they collided. Breakdown managed to flip the silver warlord over his head, landing hard on his back. He turned and raised a leg and brought it down to slam onto Megatron’s chest, leaving a nasty sharp dent and Megatron wheezing from the impact.

Megatron lay on the floor chuckling darkly, rolling over and using his arms to prop himself up, using his sword to help push himself the rest of the way up onto his clawed feet. Breakdown swung his entire arm, knocking Megatron back down with a loud bang. Megatron wrapped both hands around his leg, crushing the armor slightly as he held Breakdown in place. With a harsh tug, Breakdown’s leg was pulled out from under him and he fell, with Megatron instantly climbing on top of him, knee pushing hard into his stomach, just under his chest.

He gasped when Megatron raised his blade, red optics huge and bloody teeth still dribbling with energon down his jaw. He shut his optics and accepted it; He had lost.

The sword came down, Breakdown flinched at the sound of metal slicing through metal and cables right next to his head. Megatron pressed and pressed, forcing the sword deeper and deeper, sparks flying out of the damage. Breakdown slowly unscrunched his face, noticing how still his spark had become and stared at Megatron. He stepped away, withdrawing his sword and holding out that hand to Breakdown, and hoisted him up off the floor.

“I… I honestly thought for a sec’ there-”

“I would not kill you, Breakdown.” Megatron said. “Not when I invited you to battle.”

“But, I lost.”

“And I expected nothing else, Breakdown.” Megatron said. “That is why the fight was not a win-lose scenario. I said fight me, not beat me. And you fought me.” Megatron laughed, hand pressing to his jaw and pushing it back into place with a sick, crunching pop, more energon gushing out of his mouth. “Now, what do you want?” Breakdown froze in place. He’d misinterpreted what Megatron had asked, explained. Even though he lost, he had still won.

Fighting always narrowed down the list of what would be on Breakdown’s mind during or after. Megatron was an impressive person, in personality and body. It was hard to distance himself from the idea of asking for Megatron himself, if only for an evening but were there rules? Limitations, exceptions?

His mouth opened before he had fully formed his answer with tact. “Let’s frag.”

“Granted.” Megatron hummed, grabbing Breakdown by the wrist and pulling him into a kiss that tasted of fight and energon, other hand sliding down his waist, his hip, reaching to caress the small of his back. Only a small part of Breakdown still thought he should have asked for something else, that asking for this should never have crossing his mind.

The rest of him thought, “Megatron didn’t have to say ‘yes’.”

Megatron broke the kiss and while still dazed from it, Megatron spun him around and put his hands to his back, pushing Breakdown out of the command deck, in the direction of Megatron’s room.

Breakdown went quietly, spark spinning fast from nerves and anticipation. As soon as he’d made his request he had felt, if for only a short partial moment that it would be denied. Now, here he was, in Megatron’s personal quarters. It was a little more decorated than he had expected of the warlord, small lights circling the ceiling and floor, a sheer canopy over his bed.

He was pushed onto the bed, Megatron pressing his chest to his back and leaning to kiss his neck. Hands massaged his hips, and Breakdown felt his frame temperature spike dramatically. Megatron lowered his hands, sliding down thighs for a moment before lifting Breakdown the rest of the way onto his bed. “Since this is your request...” Breakdown rolled to sit on the edge of the bed, and found Megatron had moved to rest on his knees, hands moving onto his lap. “Although keep in mind that if you ask for something particularly distasteful, only some of you will survive being forcefully removed from my quarters.”

“I’m not picky. My tastes are pretty simple, sir.” Breakdown smiled nervously, licking the still-lingering taste of energon off his lips as he rested on his elbows. He parted his legs, wide to make enough room for one of the few bigger than he was. His panels pulled away, spike free to lay against his stomach and one of his hands moved to rub the folds of his valve.

Megatron ran sharp fingertips up the underside of Breakdown’s spike, getting a twitch and a short gasp out of him. He took it at the base, drew his hand up to rub his thumbs in circles over the head. Breakdown keened, inhaling sharply and nodding his head as Megatron stroked him. He could feel himself heating up, slowly winding tighter and tighter. He fidgeted with Megatron between his thighs, head lolling back when he felt something wet press against him. He could feel Megatron licked a long, hot path from the base of his spike to the tip, hand holding him tightly. The tip switched between thin circles and long wide licks. His breath hitched, covering his mouth with a broad hand until Megatron pulled away from the wet valve, rising to stand.

“If you’re not picky, then can I assume that how we frag is my decision?” Megatron asked, hands trailing down his inner thighs. Breakdown laid back, lifting his legs to brush against Megatron’s dented hips and waist.

“I don’t care how, sir,” Breakdown started to say. “I’m burning, I’ve been hot for days, all I want is a rough round of interface with anyone.”

“Especially me, it seems.” Megatron reached, pushing two fingers into his wet hole and curling them, pressing into his insides with just enough effort restrained to not pierce through the protoflesh. “I admit I was not expecting you to make this request.”

Breakdown pushed himself into Megatron’s hands, getting his fingers deeper. “W-what were you expecting?”

“Weapons, time off from working or fighting, possibly your own personal team of eradicons.” Megatron said. “Not this, but you asked and it will be fulfilled.” Megatron withdrew his hand, palming himself instead until his own silver armor parted, purple and gunmetal spike jumping out. He grabbed Breakdown under his knees, holding his legs wide enough that Breakdown winced. With one hand holding his thick spike, Megatron rubbing himself up and down before he pushed the head to Breakdown’s bright outer node. He moved in circles, and the heat against heat made Breakdown flinch from the sensation.

“Frag me,” Breakdown said, desperation in his voice. “Frag me already.”

“You are not a big enough mech, Breakdown.” Megatron said. Big as his blue soldier was, he was still too small to just take. Megatron drew downwards with his spike, moaning as he felt hot slick lubricant against him. Down, down until he was lined up with the rim of Breakdown’s valve, he steadied himself, one hand on Breakdown’s chest and the other holding his spike as he pushed into him. Breakdown breathed hard through his mouth, feeling his rim stretch wide fast around Megatron’s spike. He still wanted to be fragged hard enough that the bed should break beneath them, but appreciated his leader’s caution that he imagined came from experience.

“Mmgh… Mmmhaah…” he sighed and panted, hands flexing and hips twitching as Megatron moved his hips gently, working his way into the valve. Megatron breathed deep, thumb rubbing at the cables he could reach between armor plating while his spike became enveloped in wet heat. When his length had sunk deep enough into Breakdown, Megatron grabbed at hips with both hands, thrusting his hips to roughly seat himself the rest of the way. Breakdown’s hands scrabbled for anything to hold onto, settling for Megatron’s hands.

“Are you ready?” Megatron asked, a warning edging his voice. He leaned to catch Breakdown nodding, smiling and biting his lower lip, fingers holding his tighter and his legs pressed into his waist, hooked over his hips.

Megatron drew back, no pause before he slammed into Breakdown. He pulled back and thrust again, and again, Breakdown bouncing from the thrusts and held barely secure to the bed.

“Mmh! Ahh, hahh ahh, aghnnn yes…” Breakdown moaned loudly, hitching with each hard thrust. He held on tight, angling his hips so Megatron could hit him deeper. Megatron huffed above him, grunting lowly with each thrust, making less noise than Breakdown but made up for it with how tight he held onto those hips. “Ahh, ah! Ah right there, harder, harder harder.” Breakdown rolled his hips with Megatron’s thrusts, metal clanging hard enough to dent as Megatron held him down and fragged him hard until he reached his climax, overloading first into Breakdown, fluid gushing out with Megatron’s last move.

Breakdown whined as Megatron pulled out, leaving him feeling empty as the transfluid leaked out of his spent valve. “We’re not done, Breakdown.” Megatron assured him. “I know what you want, do not worry.” He pushed Breakdown all the way onto the bed, then disappeared off to the side, leaving Breakdown a sticky, panting and whining mess. When he heard a loud sudden vibration, his valve clenched.

This was going to be good.

Megatron slipped into the bed, pushing Breakdown up before situating himself behind him, arms reaching around under his own with a loud vibrator. He couldn’t see it, but to Breakdown loud meant powerful and big.

He was right. Megatron tapped the toy to Breakdown, and he jumped from the jolt that ran up his spine, his high charge increasing instantly. He whined though his teeth, resting against Megatron’s chest while the vibrator was constantly pressed to him and taken away again. His hips wriggled and jumped, trying to follow after the vibrator. When the tip was pressed just inside his valve, he could tell the size was huge. Something sized appropriate for Megatron, if the big guy wanted a challenge.

“Hhhahh, hah, ahhnn,” Breakdown groaned. “Feels so good, so good.” He yelled when Megatron finally held the vibrator to him, buzzing loudly into his shiny outer node and making his valve flex, and what was left of Megatron’s overload spilled out. He shook, armor rattled and he yelled as he came, hips grinding into the vibe and hands rushing a part of Megatron’s hip in his grip. “Megatron!” 

Megatron stayed quiet and still as Breakdown rode out the rest of his overload, riding the charge and shivering from reaching over-stimulation. He babbled as he swatted at Megatron, calming when the vibrator was pulled away from him. His frame collapsed, sinking into Megatron.

“I take it you enjoyed that.” Megatron chuckled lowly, deep in his chest and throat. Breakdown simply wheezed a little between pants, nodding weakly with a big grin on his face and thankful that Megatron wasn’t rushing him out just yet. “We’ll have to have another fight again sometime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to contact me @ 0palheart.tumblr.com! Leave messages, suggestions/prompts, or hmu with commission work!


End file.
